


Angry Teens

by kiiyoshe



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: Anger Management, Angry friendship, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Lots of Cursing, a little bit jean / reader, anger issues, eren is totally a shit, still fluff at the end, usages of cursive words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28216242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiiyoshe/pseuds/kiiyoshe
Summary: (Y/n) and Eren Yeager were paired together for a training during the day,and both of them have anger issues.
Relationships: Eren Yeager & 104th Training Corps, Eren Yeager & Reader, Eren Yeager/Reader, Eren Yeager/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76
Collections: Attack on Titan





	Angry Teens

**Author's Note:**

> check out my edit account on instagram! @/luvrkirstein !!

"who the fuck do you think you are?"

oh please.

she just wanted to sit down and eat.

"i am (y/n) (l/n) and i want to eat, shut the fuck up" 

"who are you to shut the fuck me up?!"

for god's sake.

this is so annoying.

a hand, her hand slammed onto the table as she stared deeply into the teen's green eyes, giving him the most scariest death stare she could ever give.

but the teen boy would never buy it.

"what? you're going to punch the hell out of me? what can your small hands do? blow up my brain?" he mocked her by slamming his hand on the table as well, but slower and softer.

"what the fuck is wrong with you, eren? what's your problem?" she asked.

"oh, maybe i could buy you a mirror so that you can see what's my actual problem is"

fuck you.

'i didnt do anything wrong.'

'i just wanted to sit beside armin, and since sasha sat beside mikasa doesnt mean the seat beside armin is available only for you.'

she could've said all of that. everything that was kept in her mind about the boy infront of her. but no, she didnt want to waste her words for him.

instead,

she took out her hand, 

and punched him in the face.

"eren!" mikasa immediately stood up, but sasha held her down. "maybe we shouldn't get involve with this. its like their daily routine though, we need to get over it" 

even armin just ignored them and ate his meal while reading his book. 

and for eren, he was completely shocked. the punch that the girl infront of him gave literally almost took him out of misery. 'fuck, i forgot she was strong.' maybe she was.

she was in no place to be compared with annie and mikasa, but she was strong. strong enough to make a boy fly.

"fuck you, (l/n). fuck.... you!"

and it was his turn to attack.

he ran towards her with a fist, expecting himself to punch the girl back. but before he could do that, the girl immediately tackled his legs and elbowed his back, sent him down to the floor again.

and it made almost everyone in the mess hall laughed.

"really, yeager? i didnt expect you to be this damn weak" jean laughed at him, making eren groan in frustration. "shut the fuck up, kirschtein. you never won against me in a fight anyway"

"thats because its a tie"

"thats because both of you are weak as fuck" (y/n) said as she took her meal and walked away. but before that, she took a glance at eren who was still struggling on the floor as she rolled her eyes.

"fucker."

and after that, she walked towards the scared marco and ate with him.

—

"okay you lots! you have a mission to accomplish today! this is a part of a training but still, i want you to make it as a real mission, make it serious and as if your life depends on it!"

keith's words were heard respectfully by everyone, every trainee in the military.

well, probably everyone except (y/n).

"what does this old geezer gonna make us do? climb ontop of the edge and make a flip? please." she whispered, but it can be heard by other people around her. of course, included eren. 

eren who was standing next to her gave her a "tch" before he took a glance at her annoyingly. 'what was her deal though? she said that she wanted to join the survey corps, why is she acting like she wanted to come here for fun?'

"stop 'tch'-ing at me, yeager. im not fucking deaf" 

she started it.

eren now gave his full attention on her, but his body was still facing the general who was talking infront of him. he looked at the girl as if he wanted to kill her right now- well, he would have done that already since the first day they met.

"why are you complaining a lot? whats with-"

"my complains had nothing shit to do with you, yeager. shut the fuck up" she whispered at him, as her face was still looking at the general.

and her words really boiled him up.

"you little shit-"

"i had made a list of who would your partners be during this training, now dismiss!"

before eren could shoot her with his words, she had already left.

—

well, only to meet something that she didnt want to meet.

"fuck. fuck. fuck. fuck." (y/n) muttered as she stared at the list for a few minutes, hoping that it would be wrong, fake or at least misplaced. but no, it was real. she read it right, her friends read it right.

she was paired with eren yeager.

"wow connie! lets go hunt some meat!" sasha high-fived her bestfriend as both of them ran towards their horse. marco and armin, the two calmest men were paired together and she knew it would be the pair to ever finish this mission the best, ymir with christa, bertholdt with annie, reiner with thomas,

"so, (y/n), you're going with who?"

yeah, jean.

"cant you read, horse-face?" 

"please, ma'am i can read but your pretty little mouth would want to speak to me i guess"

she knitted her eyebrows and stared at jean who was playfully smirking at her. she knew, he was joking, he would always be joking but it really, really, really annoyed the shit out of her.

"shut up, who's your partner?"

"mikasa, of course! its like we're meant to be toge-"

"okay cool, now shut the fuck up and go" (y/n) cut of jean's words before he could ever finish it. she knew what was he going to say, though. if she let him continue saying such nice words about mikasa, he would never let it end.

"well, its not that actually." he moved and leaned against the wall, crossing his hands towards his chest. "you really need to stop being so angry though. i dont know how would you survive being paired with eren" jean said, as (y/n) gritted her teeth.

"its not your problem, i can handle it" she rolled her eyes.

"if you can, then i didnt have to worry about it. i also can suggest to keith about changing partners, you know. but if you-"

"i said, i can handle this! just go!" she yelled, eyes staring at the boy infront of him angrily which made him took out his hands in surrender immediately.

"woah! okay! okay! i know! i just wanted to help, you know? low down your ego oh gosh"

with that, he left and walked towards mikasa who was already preparing her horse.

leaving her alone with eren yeager who was no where to he found.

—

she didnt want to do this.

well, who would? being paired with someone who made you so angry just by looking at their face. what a nuisance.

she was the last one to leave for the mission, though. it keith knew this she would have to do cleanings for a month straight.

but the thing is, where the fuck is eren yeager?

she entered the horse stable while muttering so many cursive words, reaching for the first horse that cought her attention as she slowly (a little bit aggressively) patted it with her hand. if she waited for eren to appear, maybe he had already left with armin and marco. or maybe he didnt even take part of this, maybe he went straight to his dorm as sleep. well, its not that she can go to the boy's dorm anyway. and if she wanted to tell keith about it, she maybe going to face punishments for still not going to the trainings.

fuck that boy, what a little shit-

"took you long enough, (l/n). thought you were dead"

fuck.

(y/n) sighed harshly as she moved her attention to the left, where she heard that voice came from.

and yes, it was eren with his horse.

"well, maybe i wouldnt be that sad if youre dead but seeing you entering the stable like someone just fucked the shit out of you and the way you stared at the horse as if you had a thing for it, you may need a theraphy" eren smirked while staring at her, making her took a long deep breath.

"shut the fuck up eren. you went missing for-"

"i didnt go missing. i was here the whole time. where the fuck did you go?" eren knitted his eyebrows, pulling his horse outside the stable as he rolled his eyes at the girl.

wow, so immature.

"learn to be punctual, (l/n). you're going to be the reason why i lost to kirschtein for today's training" he shrugged and mocked her annoyed face, as if he was trying to make her even more angry.

"now come on, its not that i wanted to work with you anyway." he said as he left the stable, leaving her alone.

and she swore, she really wanted to cut off his head right now.

—

"so, what are we doing right now?" eren asked, following (y/n) from behind as their horses brought them to a specific destination.

"what the fuck, eren? dont you listen to the general's instructions earlier?!" she yelled at him but all he did was getting annoyed.

"well sorry for not paying attention at him because the presence of you beside me with your shitty mouth wouldnt stop complaining really got me out of my own head!" eren didnt want to lose. he would never wanted to lose.

"thats not my problem." she rolled her eyes and fasten her horse, attempting to leave eren behind.

but she cant. she knew she cant leave eren behind. that boy would pretend that he's sulked and brag it to at least mikasa and armin. and the next thing you knew is that you were hanging upside down across the tree by mikasa ackerman.

you dont want that to happen.

sighing harshly for the 1000th time today, she turned back to see eren trying to catch up with her, as she took her hand up and signed him to go faster.

"quick, you fucker i show you what are we going to do."

and he followed her.

—

"so, the whole talk about sacrifcing lives and depending our lives was just for this?" eren asked while staring at the unexpected thing that was laying 4 meters infront of him. 

"i didnt complaint if it didnt bother me that much" she rolled her eyes, making eren groaned at her for keep on talking as if she won a match.

what was their mission?

collecting bugs and bring it to section commander hange zoe from the survey corps.

"apparently every pair have their own specific mission. i heard connie and sasha need to hunt down a fucking bear and cook it for a guy named levi" (y/n) said, as eren groaned in annoyance.

"this is so stupid, i thought im going to see you climbing tree like a monkey today" eren sighed, knowing that his words would anger the girl infront of him.

he knew it, and he didnt want to shut up about it.

"oh really? i thought i was going to see you running like a drunk bitch acting like you're catching titans"

"oh, shut the fuck up, (l/n)."

"you started it first, yeager."

and they fought.

they fought each other by spat out hurting words to each other for hours.

they just fought, knowing that they did nothing for their mission.

and before they realized, the sun was going to set down, ignoring the two of them throwing hate at each other.

"fuck, we didnt catch a bug yet"

"well, maybe if my mission is to catch a pig i didnt have to try so hard to bring hange zoe my catchings" (y/n) said, crossing her arms again.

"why the fuck is that?"

"maybe you need a mirror for what i talked about, yeager" she smirked.

"fuck you." he pushed her and walked away, looking down while he walked as if he was attempting to search for a bug.

but he didnt want to show (y/n) that he was actually searching it.

and the situation same goes to her.

to both of them.

they searched, and searched, and searched, didnt care about the sun that was actually going to set down and the moon that was actually going to go up for the rest of the day.

they didnt care about each other's doings anymore, both of them kept their mouths shut, looking down and searched as if their lives for the next days were depended on it.

not too long until one of the found something.

"oh yes you're mine!"

it was (y/n),

and she found a ladybug.

eren, who literally didnt know that the girl found something kept on searching, each step of his went nearer her without realizing.

she was going to catch it.

she really was going to catch it.

not until....

"fuck it! its really impossible to find one when its going to get dark! not to mention the amount of mosquitoes that had bitten me, what the actual fuck am i doing right now?!" eren yelled and smacked his hand to kill the mosquito.

his yell.

his yell made the ladybug flew away.

his yell made their only chance of completing the mission failed.

(y/n) who wasnt fast enough to catch the already flying ladybuh just watched it went away, eyes filled with disappointment and sadness.

but it just stayed that for a while.

a moment after,

she formed a fist with her hand.

"you....."

she slowly turned to face eren who was still smacking the shit out of those mosquitoes, didnt realize the angry girl who was really at her limit walking straight towards him.

until he realized,

he was slammed onto the ground.

"THAT WAS OUR ONLY SURVIVAL OF COMLPETING THIS MISSION AND YOU RUINED IT!" (y/n) yelled at eren's face, hitting his chest and face while eren just tried to defence himself in confusion.

"what the fuck? WHAT HAD I DONE THIS TIME YOU LOUSY FUCKER?!" eren tried to push her away but somehow he cant, she was way too strong and the way she hit him,

he almost thought she was actually going to kill him.

"CUT IT OUT YOU DAMN BITCH IT HURTS" eren yelled, but she didnt care.

"THEN DIE!" she screamed at his face again, but at this time, her punch didnt hit eren. eren successfully ducked away and pushed her with both his arms and legs.

and he pushed her to a big stone,

which made her hit her own head.

"stop attacking me like that as if we cant find another one for fuck's sake" eren stood up and brushed away the dirt on his clothes, trying to clean himself from the mess that (y/n) made.

"you know, if you cooperated with me since from the start you wouldn't have lost that bug you found. it didnt want a noisy bitch like you anyway" eren rolled his eyes, turning away from her and started to walk towards his horse, probably going to leave her behind.

but not, until he heard something.

"wait...." he stopped his steps.

when he turned around, back to the girl who almost going to beat him to death, his jaw dropped.

"why the fuck are you crying?"

eren ran his hands through his hair, completely frustrated with what he saw. she always pick fights with him, and he never saw her cry during a fight. what if she cried just so she can report to keith that eren was the one who attacked her? damn that was the last thing he wanted to happen.

but then, he realized.

no, he remembered.

𝙁𝙇𝘼𝙎𝙃𝘽𝘼𝘾𝙆.

"oi, yeager!"

eren was going to sleep after a tired day.

he was just going to tuck himself to bed.

well, not until jean bursted into the dorm and grabbed him by his collar.

"what the fuck, kirschtein?! dont you see im trying to sleep-"

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!"

eren looked at jean in confusion. what? he did something? all he remembered was spending the whole day with mikasa and armin, training, spent 3 hours in the horse stable, eat, and now he's going to sleep.

well, he did had a fuss with (y/n) but it was a daily routine since the first day they met. what's so rare about that?

jean gritted his teeth as he slammed eren to the wall. marco tried his best to calm his friend up, but he cant. and he also tried to ask for help, but connie had already fell asleep and the others were still in the washroom.

"you made her cry for fuck sake!" jean yelled, and eren knitted her eyebrows. 

"what?!"

was it mikasa? he always knew that jean had a thing for mikasa, but what did he do to mikasa today? except of asking her to stop being so caring for him, nothing happened.

"im not talkinga about mikasa, you fucking asshole" jean said as if he can read eren's mind.

"im talking about (y/n)! you made her fucking cry!"

jean's words made eren stunned and shut his mouth close. (y/n)? crying? why would she? eren knew that she would never cry even though he embarassed her to the whole world. she would do the same thing and then they would fight. what about it?

and today, it wasn't that personal fight. eren was just annoyed by the way she walked so he called her a limping cat and she smacked his had with armin's book. again, what about it?

"i dont know if this is true but i heard from sasha that she cried almost everyday after a fight with you, alone in the dorm and she never talked about it. what is wrong with you, hurting a girl's heart like that everyday? if reiner knew about this he would cut you into pieces and send you to the outer space." jean didnt even stutter.

and it left eren speechless.

was she really that fragile? why wouldn't she show it?

why did she need to fight him and then fight against her ego alone?

now he knew.

𝙀𝙉𝘿 𝙊𝙁 𝙁𝙇𝘼𝙎𝙃𝘽𝘼𝘾𝙆.

"hey."

(y/n) immediately wiped away her tears and stood up, didnt even bother to look at the boy infront of him. he's the reason why she cried after all.

the boy who always thought the only feeling she knew was anger.

she tried to walk pass him, but his voice was getting louder and louder, she started to get annoyed again.

"shut up! i know im crying, what are you going to do about it?! pat my head and tug me to sleep?!" she yelled.

and for the first time,

eren didnt yell back.

instead of arguing, he walked towards her, gave her a death stare. a death stare that was so common to him. a death stare that literally meant nothing that could scare her. literally nothing.

she thought he would give her a punch of something.

but no.

he didnt punch her,

he took her arm.

"can you shut up for a while? i dont give a fuck about you crying but that wound needs to be cleaned."

wound?

ah, yes.

she got scratches from keeping eren down during the fight.

all eren did was dragging her to the nearest river and washed away her wounds. he didnt care if she whined about the pain when the water hit her wound. he didnt care if she tried to pull away her arm. he did what he wanted to do.

it was always his style.

and no one can always stop him.

once he's done, he pushed her hand away before he stood up, giving her a boring stare.

"lets go back. just tell keith you got injured and...."

fuck.

(y/n) looked at him, confused. what was it this time? he got injured? she was the who need to clean his wound now? hell no she wouldn't. 

"what?"

"my horse. i untied it before i heard you fucking cry. god..." eren groaned in frustration. 

"asshole. as if my horse cant handle two person" she rolled her eyes. always a dramatic asshole.

"im riding then" he immediately ran towards the horse and get on it. (y/n) just watched him, confused and annoyed. what was his deal now? trying to be a 'savior'? she could never believe his agenda. whatever he did or decide was totally unsafe to her. 

she would never like it.

"hope on, idiot."

well....

she slowly got onto the horse, trying her best to not making any contacts with eren who was sitting infront of him. she tried to distance herself a lot. she would never-

"hold onto me, im not going slow" he said.

why the fuck does this sound so wrong right now?

"no"

"you're going to fucking fall"

"no"

eren sighed and then looked infront of him.

"stubborn bitch" he whispered.

and within a second, he smacked the horse, making it going crazy for a second.

and (y/n) swore, she was going to die.

but she didnt.

she didnt care about falling anyway, but she did care about what's happening at the moment.

eren yeager hold her hand, avoiding her from falling.

he was totally facing foward, it was his hand that went to his back just to reach for her arm. and he succeed.

fucking creepy, she thought.

"what's your agenda, asshole?"

"you're making it back alive. im not going to clean the stable for the whole month alone"

oh shit.

she would rather die.

"now hold on tight"

its not that he gave her a choice. before she knew it, he already had grabbed her other arm and put it on his stomach, making her feel his abs from his shirt.

(y/n) started to get flustered. why is she doing this? she hated him so much? she felt like she's being forced. why does she need to hold onto this man? she'd rather walk back to the dorm.

she loosely wrap her arms around his stomach, sighing as she slowly rested her left cheek at his back.

"just go-"

"tighter."

fuck.

sighing harshly, she tighten her arms and cursed at his ear, swearing that she would kill him after the this.

but eren, he just smirked at her.

"you know..." he whispered.

"if we're going to be in a relationship in the future, im not going to be the one who always give in during our fight. learn to control your anger, and i'll control mine" he said, and his words really sent shivers down to her spine.

"who the fuck-"

the horse started moving.

"WHO THE FUCK SAID THAT WE'RE GOING TO BE IN A RELATIONSHIP?!"

"i did" eren chuckled.

he chuckled. she breathed out harshly. at this point she was glad that he couldnt see how red her face was.

"and i always have it my way, bitch."


End file.
